wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Chogorian Outriders
The Chogorian Outriders are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the elusive White Scars, comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. The Chogorian Outriders Chapter was founded in response to the creation of the Great Rift in 999.M41, serving within the legions of the Unnumbered Sons. They quickly gained a reputation in the Indomitus Crusade for their savagery and nomadic ideology. They departed the Crusade early to assist in the defense of Chogoris, their progenitor's home world, when they received word of Huron Blackheart's raid upon the planet. Chapter History = Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Due to the highly nomadic nature of the Chogorian Outriders and their disdain of the Imperium, they do not maintain a fortress-monastery and instead view Chogoris as nothing more than an ancestral home and their sole recruitment world. Chapter Culture All of the aspirants of the Chogorian Outriders are recruited from their progenitors, the White Scars, homeworld of Chogoris. Each member of the Ordu is recruited from the ranks of the Juwai, nomadic warlords famed for their mounted combat and barbarian savagery. The Juwai have the reputation of fur-clad savages and It is well earned, but more important to any warrior of the Juwai is that of honour. This is how they deride the tribes of the Talskar yet respect them for their martial prowess. Even the Emperor of Mankind, a most distasteful subject among the Outriders, is honoured for his conquests even though he is not for his title. Notable Campaigns * Indomitus Crusade * Cleansing of Chogoris * Hunt for Blackheart * Seethnar Station * Vigilus War * I'ron Hunt' Chapter Organization Do to the Outrider's distaste of the Imperium and the rule of the High Lords of Terra, they follow their own organization, divergent in the most extreme sense. The Outriders maintain two companies or hordes of five hundred warriors each, the Horde of the Wind, and the Horde of the Storm. These are further divided into Brotherhoods that vary from campaign to campaign. A new one is created every time its leader is killed, believing that to keep a name of the dead as an ill omen. Officer Ranks *'Yun-Khan ': Chapter Master *'Noyan-Khan' : Force Commander *'Khan' : Brotherhood Captain *'Tenikhan' : Captain of the Fleet *'Kavkhan' : Lieutenant Specialist Ranks * Iron Khan ''': Techmarine * '''Arvarga : Brotherhood Champion * Emchi : Apothecar * Zaydin Arga ': Librarian Specialist Formations * '''Kharash ': The Battleline Primaris of the Outriders. The strongest of the Juwai chosen from among their best warriors. * '''Sarvhu : The Vanguard Primaris of the Outriders. They are recruited from the best scouts of the Juwai who are able to survive the ascension to Astartes. * Keshig : The famed bodyguard cadre of the White Scars and their successors. They serve the same role amongst the Outriders. * Sagyar Mazan : Named after the infamous death squads of the White Scars during the Horus Heresy. The sagyar mazan of the Outriders serve a similar role though they are not treated as shameful warriors. This designation is an honorable one amongst the Juwai. * Khun Mori : '''Recruited from among the best riders of the Atlak, these warriors serve as the Ordu’s pilots and armoured crewmen. Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Chogorian Savagery Since their creation, the Outriders have been seen as the darker side of their more noble kin, the White Scars. They understand their savage nature and instead of anchoring it and suppressing it, they learn ti release it at the right moment, at the thickest of the fighting where it can do the most damage. All Outriders remain on a constant level of bare restraint though it quickly turns to rage when in combat. Combat Doctrine Th Chogorian Outriders fight in the way of their progenitors the White Scars, utilizing the lightning strike as their preferred method of combat. Though the Outriders are far more removed from the Codex Astartes than even the Ordu of Jaghatai, preferring tribal savagery to noble hunter. They eschew heavy armor of any kind and not one of their warriors have ever been entombed in a dreadnought for they view this as an insult. Fast attack is the only thing they believe in. If it is too slow, it is discarded. If allies can not keep up, they are left behind. Chapter Beliefs The Outriders are selected from the nomadic Juwai people of the steppes of Chogoris. A Chogorian tribe known for its ruthless warriors and distant nature. People of the Juwai served as Outrider Squads amongst the original Ordu of Jaghatai before Chogoris was discovered by the Imperium. Though the Chapter does not reside upon Chogoris, they are permitted to recruit from it as long as the tenants of the White Scars are obeyed. As a result, the Outriders maintain their tribal beliefs and view the Emperor of Mankind and the Imperium as nothing more than a failing empire that is slowly decaying. They see stagnation as the worst crime of any warrior and none more guilty than the Emperor. They honor the nomadic ways of their ancestors and pursue their own goals and direction, beholden to no one or anything. Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Outriders have adopted an ivory colour armor in respect to their progenitors the White Scars, though the trim of their pauldrons and emblem colour has adopted a more crimson hue. None know if this colour was original or if the blood they relish in taking has coloured it a darker shade. Their helms are painted black to honour their ancestors of the Ordu of Juwai,a nomadic tribe of savage horsemen adorned in black and famed for their feral and unrelenting nature who once served the Khagan as his Outrider Squads during his conquest of Chogoris. Chapter Badge The emblem of the Chogorian Outriders is that of the Ordu of Juwai, slightly altered to more appropriately display their way of war adopted from the plains of Chogoris. It symbolizes the winds of the Atlak and the freedom that the plains of Chogoris offer. The three winds depict the three tenants of the Ordu; Warrior’s Honour, Pride of the Ancestor, Freedom of the Atlak. Chapter Fleet * ''Gaera (Battle-Barge): '''Horde of the Wind * 'Baofeng' '(Battle-Barge) : 'Horde of the Storm Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Chogorian Outriders About the Chogorian Outriders ''Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Chogorian_Outrider_Hellblaster.png|A Chogorian Outriders Primaris Hellblaster. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:Ultima Founding